Que Bochorno!
by Jipuk
Summary: Candy trabaja en un hotel y que manera de conocer a nuestro adorado rubio. OneShot creado para la GF2012.


Antes que nada: QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA DE CANDY–CANDY ASI COMO SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI- YUMIKO IGARACHI.

* * *

**QUE** **BOCHORNO****!**  
Para GF2012  
Por: JIPUK

Abrió los ojos, parpadeo unas veces, como aterrizando en la tierra. Pues de repente no recordaba muy bien donde es que estaba. Al mirar hacia la ventana, esbozó una linda sonrisa, y luego miro hacia su reloj despertador.

Aun faltan unos 16 minutos para que sonara la alarma, anunciando que ya era hora de levantarse de la cama y arreglarse para ir a trabajar. Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Sin sentir el tiempo, sonó el despertador. Volvió a mirar otra vez el reloj, pensó en dormir unos cinco minutos mas. Se volteo y se acurruco entre las cobijas y se volvió a dormir.

Otra vez sin sentir, paso el tiempo, y oyó el despertador, esta vez taladrando en sus sienes. Miro el reloj y suspiro ya no tenia remedio tenia que salir de la cama.

Siempre se le hacia tarde por esos 5 minutos de más. Pero hoy se apuraría. Pensando eso entro a la bañera y el agua caliente le sentía tan bien que decidió quedarse bajo el agua por unos minutos mas, ya vería como se las arreglaría para llegar a tiempo al trabajo. Sonrió y siguió bañándose.

Cuando salio del baño ya arreglada y lista solo le faltaban unos minutos para tomar su bus, que la llevaría a su trabajo. Ya que tenia el tiempo justo, se decidio a salir de la casa sin desayunar, ya se las arreglaría mas adelante cuando llegaba al trabajo.

Al llegar al trabajo, todos estaban muy ocupados haciendo lo propio de cada personal. No había llegado a tiempo y la encargada la vea que se la quería comer viva.

Como era un hotel 5 estrellas donde trabajaba, la noche anterior se había llenado hasta el tope, y aun habían nuevos huéspedes buscando habitación donde pasar el fin de semana.

En la ciudad había una conferencia de negocios, donde todos querían conocer en persona al famosísimo WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREW.

Habían venido muchos empresarios y gente de negocios de otras ciudades o estados. La prensa y los reporteros junto con sus camarógrafos habían hecho acto de presencia a tal controversial acontecimiento del momento.

Así que todos estaban con las manos llenas. No había tiempo que perder. Le habian asignado un total de 16 cuartos que limpiar y todos eran suites. Luego le dieron otra lista de los cuartos que debería de inspeccionar, en donde tenia que revisar que todo este funcionando en perfectas condiciones. Que haya disponibilidad de agua caliente y fría en los grifos de agua, tanto en la bañera como en el lavamanos, que tengan todas las toallas correspondientes y en sus respectivos lugares y bien ordenadas.

Que no se hayan olvidado de poner los jabones, champú, cremas, que las llaves de los grifos de agua funcionen perfectamente, y que baje correctamente el agua por el drenaje,que no haya goteras de agua en ningún lado, además de que este impecablemente limpio.

Entre la lista que tenia, estaba la que se le asignaría a nuestro rubio galán, ( n.n ) ya saben como es nuestra Candy que ignoraba por completo, los últimos acontecimientos.

Candy decidió que en su hora de almuerzo revisaría algunos de los cuartos para que los huéspedes pudieran pasar al cuarto, sin tener que esperar demasiado.

Ya para el mediodía Candy tenia 9 cuartos limpios e listos para rentar a los nuevos huéspedes, se tomo un receso para comer su merienda.

Mientras en la recepción, también la recepcionista tomaba su hora de almuerzo. La gerente habia tomado su lugar. En eso llego la comitiva del Sr. Andrew.

Gerente: Disculpe Sr. Andrew, me podría dar unos minutos para inspeccionar el cuarto que se le a designado para que pueda instalarse en el sin ningún problema, como vera estamos muy ocupados todos.

Sr. Andrew: Por supuesto, tómese su tiempo, mientras tanto voy a pasar al restaurante y cuando este listo me informa, estaré esperando, a sido un viaje muy largo y deseo cambiarme de ropa antes de la reunión.

Gerente: no se preocupe enseguida le aviso.

Al poco rato, la recepcionista llego a su lugar. Esta ultima necesitaba cuartos para los nuevos huéspedes que llegaban. Llamo a Candy para que le diera la lista de los cuartos listos para rentar. Candy le dio la lista de los cuartos que había terminado de limpiar y le informo que iba enseguida a inspeccionar los cuartos que le faltaban.

Para entonces, Albert ya se había instalado en su cuarto y a Candy le faltaba el ultimo cuarto por revisar.

A candy no le gustaba abrir los cuartos que estuvieran cerrados. ya le había pasado en ocasiones anteriores de encontrarse en situaciones bochornosas y un poco decorosas.

Ya estaba enfrente del ultimo cuarto, miro el numero de la habitación. Suspiro, debía de ser precavida. no importaba siempre tocaba la puerta antes de entrar a cualquier habitación de huésped.

En eso alguien la llama diciendo que tenia que pasar por la lavandería a recoger las toallas y sabanas frescas que ya estaban listas para los cuartos que aun le faltaba por limpiar.

La rubia se fue corriendo. Albert había escuchado que alguien había tocado su puerta, para cuando se asomo afuera no había nadie en el pasillo. Pensó que a lo mejor estaba alucionando por el cansancio que traia tras el largo viaje.

Empezó a quitarse la camisa y los pantalones. Solo estaba en calzoncillos. Iba dirigiendose al baño cuando otra vez escucha que alguien toca a la puerta. Toc Toc…

Era Candy que había tocado otra vez, cuando otra vez alguen llama diciendo que alguien necesita de su ayudadita. La rubia ni corta ni peresosa salio corriendo otra vez.

Albert se asomo y de nuevo no vio a nadie. Sacudió la cabeza, cerro la puerta de la habitación y decidió retirar la ultima prenda de ropa que le quedaba.

Miro el reloj en la pequeña mesita al lado de la cama. Penso que tenia suficiente tiempo como para darse un baño en la tina. Asi que abrio la llave de agua para que se llenara la tina. Agrego el jabón para que hiciera mucha burbuja. Y se sumergió lentamente en la tina.

Se le habia ido la mano cuando echo el jabón, (jijiji asi ya se imaginaran como esta lleno de burbujas ).

Al cabo de un rato la rubia ojiverdes, miro otra vez el numero del cuarto. Toco la puerta antes de entrar. Agudizo sus oidos, no obtuvo ningun movimiento o voz alguna desde dentro de la habitacion. Espero unos segundos, no obtuvo respuesta.

Finalmente decidio introducir su llave maestra para abrir la puerta. Miro primero cuidadosamente y lentamente abrio toda la puerta. El corazón de Candy colgaba de un hilo cada vez que le tocaba abrir un cuarto.

Bueno respiro aliviada cuando no visualizo a nadie en la habitacion, solo reposaba una maleta en el suelo cerca de la puerta.

Se le prendió el foquillo del cerebro es mejor no entrar, pero tenia que revisar ese ultimo cuarto y terminar de limpiar los otros cuartos también. Espero un momento en el mismo lugar donde estaba parada, no vio a nadie ni escucho nada. Uff con un poco de alivio, entro al cuarto reviso que todo estuviera bien limpio avanzo al baño la puerta estaba un poco ajustada asi que la abrio suavemente.

La vision de lo que vio a continuacion la dejo totalmente fria y estatica, pareciera que se le congelo o sus pies se quedaron enterrados.

Un hombre blanco, con ojos celestes como el cielo claro de primavera, cabello rubio, sus musculosos brazos y un torso bien formado que invitaban y tentaban a cosas mucho mas alla de la razón…

Albert pensaba en salir de la tina cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente, ya se habia levantado pero quedo tan sorprendido que se le abrieron los ojos cuando vio a alguien en la puerta del baño.

Los zafiros se cruzaron con las esmeraldas. Albert se quedo de una pieza, anonadado, embelezado y cautivado por la belleza de esos hermosos ojos verdes, y la figura estética que visualizó, la que parecia un ángel caido del cielo.

Las pupilas verdes recorieron el masculino cuerpo de arriba a abajo y viceveresa... No podia quitar la vista de ese escultural cuerpo.

Tenía que dejar de soñar despierta y ver la manera de salir de allí antes que otras personas se enterasen y su rostro se torno de un intenso rojo por lo sonrojada que estaba y agacho la cabeza. En una reaccion rápida la rubia salio corriendo despavorida con las manos agitadandolas en el aire.

Albert tardo un poco en asimiliar y penso que si era una vision angelical o de verdad la chica ojiverde era real que hubiese entrado por error?...

quien sabe a lo mejor luego lo averiguaria y con una sonrisa unica como el solo sabe sonreir que le saca el suspiro a cualquier mujer que tenga ojos en la cara, se enrollo una toalla alrededor de su cintura y se tiro en la cama pensando en la ojiverde.

Mientras que tanto Candy se tomaba un poco de agua fría para tranquilizarse, porque después de ver tremendo hombre quien pensaba en trabajar con los nervios de punta quetenia. jijijiji...

FIN.

* * *

Y ustedes como reaccionarian jajajaja

espero que lo hayan disfrutado

Este fic en parte es de mi vida diaria que solia hacer cuando recien llegue al pais. Al igual como tantas otras personas, empece a limpiar cuartos por el simple hecho del gran problema del idioma que muchos enfrentamos.

Asi que cualquier semejanza a la vida real es pura y mera coincidencia.

Gracias por leerme

JINA.

P.D. desde ahora le digo que no hay ninguna continuacion a este oneshot.

muajajaja


End file.
